ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hokuto Hidaka/Profile
Calm, cool, and collected, Hokuto is a hard-working perfectionist. He hates when his pace is disturbed. Though he might come across as cold to his noisy classmates at first, he values his friends. He's kind and will explain things thoroughly to those who don't understand, but he's also slightly air-headed. He likes simple sweets, and his overall tastes are somewhat old-fashioned. The eccentric theater club president Wataru Hibiki gives Hokuto a hard time with his crazy antics, but Hokuto is striving to organize proper club activities. The leader of the unit Trickstar. Personality Appearance Hokuto is of average height and build, with smooth black short hair cut just below his ears. He has deep blue eyes. He wears the school uniform done up neatly, with a blue tie. His shoes are black loafers. On stage Hokuto wears Trickstar's uniform. It includes a blue plaid half-sleeved jacket worn over a white v-neck shirt. The rolled up sleeve cuffs of the jacket are white. The lapels as well as the sides and shoulders of the jacket are black, with four tiny golden stars on the edge of the left lapel and golden trimming on the shoulders. Hokuto wears matching blue plaid pants. The uniform has multiple thin golden belts and an outlined star design on the side. He also wears a strap on his right side that's blue with a white stripe. On the left side, there's a draped black bandana with a white stripe and dotted with tiny silver specks. He wears blue high-tops with white laces. The outside of the shoes feature a star motif with the name "Trickstar" embroidered under it. He wears a black fingerless glove on his left hand and a blue wristband on his right hand. He also wears a gold necklace featuring an abstract design which may be interpreted as a combination of the letters "T" and "S" (from Trickstar), together with a star in the middle. Trivia *Hokuto's first name means "the Big Dipper", which seems to be connected to his role as leader of the unit Trickstar. The two characters in his last name mean "ice" (氷) and "hawk" (鷹), respectively. His last name is likely a reference to the Kenji Miyazawa story 'The Nighthawk Star'. *Hokuto's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. The style is simple and straightforward. *His nickname (by Subaru) is Hokke~. *Hokuto is the class president of Class 2-A. *He likes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konpeit%C5%8D konpeitō]. *Hokuto won the first character popularity rankings. Spoilers: *His parents are celebrities, his mother being a major actress, and his father Seiya Hidaka being an idol himself. *Hokuto doesn't get along well with his parents. *He was raised by his grandparents. Voice Actor Comment "Since this is a game where you produce idols, I am very interested as this means finally, here's a game that female players can also enjoy. My character is one who, despite the fact that he's aiming to become an idol--a profession where he's supposed to become a fashion leaders for the young generation--is actually quite old-fashioned in his speech as well as his tastes, due to the strong influence from his grandmother. I am personally very curious about what type of idol he will develop into. Please regard him kindly." Voice Actor Interview *Interview with Yoshimasa Hosoya (voice actor for Hokuto Hidaka) (March 31, 2015) }} Category:Profile